The Boy with Cherry Taste
by MoMyoZa
Summary: "Ano.., gomen Sasuke-senpaii bisa kita bicara", /Fuck!. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah di perUKE oleh siapa pun..!/ "Meski sekarang senpai tidak menyukai ku,,,,, tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan membuat senpai jatuh cinta dan aku tak akan sungkan lagi untuk mengecup bibir senpai seperti tadi", .Bad summary. Langsung cekidot saja.


The boy with cherry taste

Pair: Naruto.U , Sasuke.U

Rate: T :3

Warn: typo behamburan, alur geje, dll

Disc : Naruto tetep milik MK-sensei.

Enjoy!

"Ano.., gomen Sasuke-senpaii bisa kita bicara",

Seorang pemuda blonde dengan malu-malu mengajak ku bicara, pipinya bersemu merah sangat kontras dengan kulit caramelnya. Ia menunduk sangat dalam hingga aku susah untuk melihat raut wajahnya. Jari-jarinya saling meremas dan aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang lebih mungil dari ku bergetar pelan.

" Ya, ada yang bisa dibantu?", jawab ku lembut,

Pemuda itu semakin gugup. Entah apa sebabnya ia terlihat seperti orang yang tengah ketakutan. Hei, apakah aku semenakutkan itu?.

Pemuda itu menggigit bibir bawahnya erat seperti tengah mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian.

"Maukah senpai...," suaranya terdengar lirih, aku tak dapat mendengar jelas apa yg ia katakan barusan.

"Gomen bisa kau ulang", pinta ku padanya.

Pemuda caramel itu semakin memerah, bayangan asap imaginer mengepul dari kepala bersurai blonde nya.

"Aku menyukai senpai, jadilah pacar ku"

**-The boy with Cherry taste-**

Normal pov

Musim semi,

Awal musim yang indah, matahari bersinar hangat dan pucuk sakura yang mulai bermekaran. Semua menyambut kedatangannya dengan suka cita. Orang bilang musim semi adalah awal tumbuhnya cinta yang baru. Musimnya bercinta kasih. Tapi haruskah itu terjadi saat ini?

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran kursi pelan, mencoba merilekskan badannya yang terasa penat. Rapat Osis baru saja usai, namun sebagai ketua Osis ia masih harus menyusun semua anggaran untuk akhir bulan.

Onixnya menatap menerawang jauh ke luar jendela, melihat deretan pohon-pohon sakura yang mulai bermekaran kelopaknya. Sangat indah, namun tak seindah hatinya . Pikiran pemuda raven itu masih melayang pada kejadian tadi pagi. Dimana seorang pemuda blonde dengan terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya.

Seketika kepala Sasuke terasa ingin pecah saja!. Bagaimana bisa Ia mendapatkan penyataan cinta dari sang blonde sementara ia tak mengenalnya. Ini semua mimpi buruk!

Bukan karena wajah pemuda itu jelek, ohh tidak wajah pemuda itu sangat manis nyaris cantik malahan. Harusnya Sasuke bahagia sudah ditembak oleh seorang pemuda berwajah malaikat.

Tapi hell yeah! Sasuke masih Normal !

Bahkan tak perlu meragukan kenormalannya jika saja kau tau berapa banyak tumpukan dvd nista yang ia koleksi diam-diam dikamarnya. Sasuke masih terlalu normal untuk menyukai seorang laki-laki !

"Hei jangan bengong", tegur Kiba, salah seorang pengurus osis saat memasuki ruangan sasuke dengan tumpukan laporan keuangan ditangannya.

"Apa semua sudah beres?", tanya Sasuke sambil memperhatikan pemuda berambut coklat itu yang tengah menata folder-folder di meja.

Ohh ya ampun, rasanya laporan-laporan itu tak ada habis-habisnya walau dikerjakan setiap hari, membuat migren Sasuke semakin parah saja.

"Yup, hampir!jika Shika-kun tak terlambat mengumpulkan laporannya", Kiba tersenyum kecil, tangannya masih merapikan tumpukan data-data membosankan itu. "Oh iya, ada yang mencari mu tuh! Sepertinya dia adik kelas, apa kau mengenalnya Suke?",

Sasuke terdiam, otaknya mengira-ngira siapa gerangannya yang mencarinya itu. Terlebih dia adik kelas, seingat sasuke ia tak begitu mengenal banyak juniornya.

"Seperti apa dia?", tanya Sasuke lantang, dalam hatinya berharap semoga tebakannya kali ini meleset.

"Pemuda blonde yang manis",

Oh great! Itu dia! Ciri-ciri yang disebutkan kiba cukup menggambarkan paras si penembaknya tadi pagi. Sasuke menelan ludah mencoba mengurangi kegugupannya. Ia bangkit lalu berjalan keluar ruangan dengan wajah stoick andalannya.

Apa sih yang pemuda itu cari dari Sasuke, ia tak ingat punya keperluan dengan sang blonde. Lebih baik cepat menemuinya dan menanyakan tujuannya sesegera mungkin sebelum para anggota osis lainnya tau dan malah menyebar gosip tak penting,

Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu, pemuda itu sudah berdiri termangu didepan pintu , wajahnya nampak sangat kalut. Sasuke merasa jadi serba salah telah menolaknya dengan tegas tadi.

"Ada perlu apa?", tanya Sasuke malas,

Pemuda itu menatap sasuke dalam, mata shapirenya sedikit memerah dan terlihat sembab, sepertinya pemuda itu mulai ingin menangis.

"Itu aku..., aku tak bisa ,Senpai. Gomenne", ujarnya lirih, setetes air mata berhasil meluncur keatas pipinya yang nampak kenyal itu, "Aku tak bisa menyerah soal Sasuke-senpai. Aku sangat menyukai senpai.., gomenne ...Hueeee...",

Pemuda itu terisak , suara nya yang cempreng menarik perhatian siswa-siswi lainnya. Sasuke terlihat amat frustasi dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Bagaimana Sasuke tau cara menenangkan seorang pemuda yang tengah menangis karena patah hati?

Otak pintarnya untuk kali ini benar-benar tak dapat bekerja sama. Siswa-siswi yang menonton karena penasaran semakin banyak berdatangan. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menghentikannya.

Harus!. Jika tak mau cerita abal-abal terdengar seantero sekolah.

Tangan pucatnya meraih tubuh yang lebih mungil dari nya itu, merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Mencoba meredam suara pemuda blonde itu di dadanya.

"Ku mohon berhentilah, kau bisa menarik perhatian semua orang, dobe! kita coba kencan dulu saja bagaimana? Kau mau kan?!",

Wajah tan itu mulai berbinar, mata shapirenya yang semula sembab kini sudah menyala penuh kebahagiaan.

"Benarkah? Arigatou senpai, aishiteru~",

Tiba-tiba suara tepuk tangan dan suitan-suitan jail menggema di seluruh ruangan. Para siswa yang tengah menonton adegan live romence itu berteriak dengan histeris.

"Selamat ya ketua, akhirnya kau punya pacar juga!",

Butuh waktu untuk otak Sasuke memproses apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Pemuda manis yang merajuk, pelukan yang sangat romantis, dan sebuah ajakan kencan.

Oh great! Sekarang Sasuke benar-benar meruntuki kebodohannya itu.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya ke meja yang biasa ia gunakan untuk makan di dapur rumahnya. Sesekali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia baru saja selesai curhat kepada sang kakak tercinta, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke bercerita kepada pemuda yang salah.

Uchiha Itachi, putra pertama keluarga uchiha itu nampak tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar ceritaa dari otoutonya-Sasuke. Bukannya ikut bersimpati, Itachi malah menganggap cerita sasuke adalah sebuah gurauan yang lucu. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan saat Sasuke men-death glare- dirinya penuh amarah.

"Selamat y otouto, kapan-kapan ajak lah pacar mu itu kerumah", ledek Itachi sambil mengusap sudut matanya yang basah.

Sasuke tersenyum kecut menyadari jika curhat pada baka aniki nya adalah pilihan yang sangat salah. Salahkan dirinya yang terbuai rayuan Itachi agar mau bercerita,!

"Terus lah tertawa aniki", desah Sasuke kesal.

Itachi semakin sukses tertawa sekeras kerasnya bahkan sampai melupakan gimik cool yang selalu disandang para Uchiha.

"Terimalah kenyataan otouto, gender bukanlah masalah, yang penting dia sangat tampan bukan?", ujar Itachi ngawur.

Jika Itachi bukanlah anikinya mungkin sekarang ini Sasuke akan melempar panci berisi kari yang baru saja dimasak Kaa-san nya itu.

Jelas ini semua adalah sebuah kesalahan!

Mana bisa Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan seorang PRIA ! Bahkan sasuke masih menyukai dada besar nan ranum seperti milik Hinata adik perempuan sahabat baiknya, Neji.

"Jadi.. Siap UKE nya?", tanya Itachi penasaran.

Dahi Sasuke berkedut kesal. Ia berteriak dengan putus asa. "MANA AQ TW! Dasar baka aniki!",

Kekesalan Sasuke sudah sampai diubun-ubun. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya yang cerdas itu malah menanyakan hal yang tidak-tidak seperti itu!.

Jikalau memang Sasuke adalah seorang GAY, tentu saja dia akan menjadi seorang SEME, SUPER SEME malahan.

Tentu itu tak perlu dipertanyakan bukan.

Melihat tubuh mungil dan wajah cantik pasangannya tentu saja Sasuke lah yang akan menjadi SUPER SEME-nya.

"Tunggu, kenapa aku malah ikut-ikutan memikiran hal yang tidak-tidak seperti aniki sih, kusso!" Sasuke menjerit dalam hati frustasi.

Itachi bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengacak pelan pucuk kepala Sasuke. "Kau jalani saja dulu, tidak ada salahnya, right?" ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata, memberikan sebuah acungan ibu jari, lalu keluar dari dapur smbil tertawa-tawa.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin sekali membenamkan tubuhnya ke bak mandi atau mengasingkn diri ke Amerika selama 1-2 bulan sepertinya pun tak terdengar buruk. Intinya Sasuke belum siap menghadapi esok. Jika saja ia bukan pemuda yang penuh tanggung jawab pastilah saat ini Sasuke sudah kabur ke LN.

Ya Tuhan ini akan sulit, pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Perut sasuke sedari tadi berbunyi minta diisi. Melewatkan sarapan karena bangun kesiangan sama sekali bukan kebiasaannya. Salahkan mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya semalam membuat Sasuke susah tidur saja.

Rencananya begitu bel istirahat siang berbunyi Sasuke akan segera bergegas ke kantin dan memesan semangkuk sup tomat serta es kopi. Menu makan siang itu begitu menggiurkan, membayangkannya saja membuat Sasuke semakin lapar.

Namun sayangnya, sang raven itu harus kehilangan nafsu makannya kali ini.

Karena begitu bel berbunyi Uzumaki Naruto yang notabene saat ini adalah kekasihnya itu sudah setia menantinya diluar kelas dengan sekotak bento di tangan kanannya.

Demi apapun, rasanya sasuke ingin sekali menghilang saat itu juga, hanya sjaa ia lebih tak ingin menyakiti hati junior manisnya itu.

"Hehehe.., seperti mimpi saja bisa makan siang berdua dengan senpai, aku sangat senang", ujar Naruto malu-malu.

Pemuda tan itu nampak bahagia dan tak hentinya tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Senyuman Naruto sangat manis jika sasuke boleh jujur.

"Ano~ aku membuatkan bekal makan siang untuk senpai. Mohon terimalah", pinta Naruto tulus, ia membuka bungkusan yang sedari tadi dibawanya. Sekotak bento pun telah tersaji dihadapan mereka.

Awalnya Sasuke merasa enggan, membayangkan bagaimana rupa bento buatan laki-laki sudah membuat perutnya sakit. Tapi aroma yang ia cium dari kotak bekal itu berkata lain.

Sasuke sedikit takjub saat melihat bento buatan pemuda tan itu, berbagai lauk y g nampak menggoda selera tersaji dengan apik. Mau tak mau Sasuke harus mencicipi masakan sang blonde. Ia mencomot sepotong daging ham dan mulai mengunyahnya.

"Ini enak, kau pintar sekali", Sebuah pujian meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke. Sama sekali tak menyangka masakan sii blonde bisa seenak itu, jauh sekali dari prediksi awalnya.

"Benarkah?", mata shapire itu berbinar puas, senyum terkembang di bibirnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit merona. "Syukurlah jika senpai suka",

Buru-buru Sasuke membuang muka saat mata mereka bertemu. Entah mengapa jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang saat melihat senyum sang blonde.

**-Naruto pov-**

Mata ku berbinar penuh rasa syukur saat melihat kotak bekal yang ku buat susah payah sejak pagi itu kini tandas tak bersisa. Meski raut wajah Sasuke senpai nampak datar seperti biasanya tapi aku sangat yakin ia pasti menyukainya, aku sudah meriset semua menu kesukaan senpai dari berbgai sumber. Jadi aku tak mungkin salah kali ini.

"Terimaksih untuk makan siangnya.., uhmm itu sangat enak", ujar nya mencoba memuji, wajah ku memanas seketika,

"Tak masalah, aku senang Sasuke senpai menikmatinya, aku juga menambahkan potongan extra untuk tomatnya", jawab ku malu-malu.

Sasuke nampak sedikit terkejut saat tau aku mengetahui makanan favoritnya itu. Seulas senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya.

"Ya aq suka tomat kau benar Naru",

Mata ku menatap takjub pemandangan indah itu, wajah stoick yang biasa senpai tampilkan kini berubah menjadi senyuman. Senyum yang berhasil menghipnotis ku, sama seperti satu tahun yang lalu saat prtma kali aku melihatnya di penerimaan siswa baru. Sejak itu aku tak bisa lupa dan tanpa sadar aku semakin terjerat dalam pesona Sasuke senpai..

"Senpai.., aku sangat menyukaimu sejak tahun ajaran pertama, menurut ku Sasuke senpai sangat keren",

semburat merah tercetak di pipi pucat senpai saat mendengar pengakuan ku itu membuatnya terlihat jauh lebih manis.

Aku berusaha tersenyum. "Pasti hanya aku yang merasakan suka ya, Senpai. Tapiii...", aku terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ku beranikan diri untuk mendekatkan tubuh ku ke tubuh senpai, mengeliminasi jarak diantara kami. Mengecup sudut bibirnya penuh perasaan.

Sasuke senpai nampak sangat terkejut namun juga tak mencoba untuk menghindar.

Aku tersenyum simpul dan menatapnya deng an penuh keteduhan. Tangan ku mencoba menggenggam ke 2 tangannya yang dingin.

Mencoba menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuh ku.

"Meski sekarang senpai tidak menyukai ku,,,,, tapi suatu saat aku pasti akan membuat senpai jatuh cinta dan aku tak akan sungkan lagi untuk mengecup bibir senpai seperti tadi",

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

Beberapa Gelas kopi yang kosong nampak teronggok begitu saja di meja belajar Sasuke. Buku-buku yang berserakkan dan bungkus-bungkus kosong sisa snack semakin menambah jorok pemandangan kamar bernuansa putih itu.

Sasuke membenamkan dirinya ke dalam gulungan selimut. Wajahnya kusut, keadaannya sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Semenjak pulang sekolah sore tadi sampai saat ini, Sasuke mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Bahkan panggilan kaa-san nya untuk turun makan malam, ia abaikan begitu saja. Pikirannya kacau, erangan-erangan frustasi sesekali terdengar dari dalam kamarnya.

Kaa-san dan tou-san nya hanya bisa saling memandang, tak mengerti apa yg sedang terjadi pada bungsunya.

"Itachi, bisakah sekarang kau pergi mengecek adik mu? Kaa-san jadi sedikit khawatir", ucap wanita bernama Mikoto itu pada putera sulungnya. Nada kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dari suaranya.

Itachi mengangguk patuh, setelah menyelesaikan makan malamnya, ia pun pamit untuk meninggalkan meja makan lebih dulu. Kakinya berjalan kearah tangga yang menuju ke lantai 2 kediaman keluarganya.

"Suke, kau tak apa", seru Itachi sambil mengetuk pintu mahoni didepannya itu.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Itachi pun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam dengan kunci cadangan yang ia punya. Dahinya berkerut heran menyaksikan kamar yang biasanya terlihat sangat rapi dan bersih itu kini tak ubahnya seperti TKP pembunuhan.

Onixnya menangkap keberadaan adiknya dibalik gulungan selimut. Ia berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sasuke.

"Hei jagoan, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa ini?", tanya Itachi sambil menarik gulungan selimut yang menutupi tubuh adiknya itu.

"Apaan sih, jangan masuk kamar ku seenak jidat mu! Dasar baka aniki", erang Sasuke kesal.

Itachi mengamati wajah adiknya yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Insting brother complex nya mengatakan Sasuke sedang dalam masalah.

Mencoba menerka, pikiran jeniusnya mengarah pada 1 jawaban. Ya, kira-kira masalah apa yang bisa membuat otoutonya yang terkenal keras kepala itu bisa begitu frustasi. Seringai jahil tercetak di wajah tampan Itachi.

"Hei suke, bagaimana dengan kelanjutan hubungan mu dengan Naruto uhnn..?!",

Dan sebuah bantal melayang kearah Itachi namun pemuda itu berhasil menghindarinya. Sasuke menatap kakak laki lakinya itu bengis. Bingo!

Tepat sekali firasat Itachi itu.

"Urusaii ! Just shut up your mouth baka aniki!", Sasuke berteriak nyalang.

Itachi tertawa geli, jarang sekali ia bisa melihat Sasuke begitu penuh emosi. Pemuda raven yang ia kenal sejak kecil itu adalah tipe orang yang cuek, pendiam dan susah mengeluarkan ekspresi maupun emosinya. Tapi kali ini,, hanya karena ia menanyakan tentang itu saja, Sasuke sudah terlihat hampir meledak.

_**Sepertinya ini akan menarik**_, batin Itachi dalam hati.

Mengacak surai raven Sasuke gemas, Itachi berucap."Tak perlu marah love bird! Aku hanya ingin tau saja,, apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?",

Seringai licik tercetak jelas diwajah tampan Itachi, membuat sasuke menggeram kesal.

"Tentu saja akulah SEME-nya! Meski pun hubungan ini salah tapi Posisi ku harus SEME !",

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Disaat hatinya sedang kacau begini, baka anikinya malah membuat perasaannya semakin bertambah buruk.

"Aq adalah SEME Tapi apa yang ia lakukan! Dia berani beraninya mencium ku secara sepihak begitu! Harusnya aku lah yang mencium bukan dicium", lanjutnya absurd.

Itachi tertawa lepas, ia tak menyangka jika hubungan adiknya sudah sejauh itu. Dicium untuk pertama kali oleh seorang pria ehh, baiklah sekarang Itachi paham apa yang membuat otoutonya tak mau keluar dari kamar.

"Jadi kau marah karena dia lebih dulu mencium mu begitu? Memangnya kau ingin menciumnya duluan ehh?", tanya Itachi ngawur. Sasuke melempar wajah laknat anikinya itu dengan bantal lagi.

"Enak saja.., Bukan begitu! Maksud ku harusnya dia sebagai uke tidak boleh seperti itu,, Aq kan seme, harusnya aku yang..., Akhhhh! Kenapa memusingkan begini sihh! Kusso!", Sasuke menjerit histeris.

Rasanya kepalanya penuh dan ingin pecah. Bahkan untuk bicara saja rasanya sangat sulit. Apa yang ia kesalkan tak bisa ia utarakan dengan jelas.

Ia tak ingin anikinya salah paham seperti Naruto terhadap dirinya. Tapi sialnya kejeniusannya seakan menguap.

Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya itu pelan, kemudian mendekat kearah telinga Sasuke. Sebuah seringai muncul tanpa sasuke sadari.

"Tak perlu resah suke, kau tinggal buktikan saja siapa diantara kalian yang pantas menjadi SEME. Aq akan mengajari mu sebuah rahasia",

_**-The Boy with Cherry Taste-**_

**-Sasuke pov-**

**Ba**iklah, katakan aku bodoh atau apalah karena sudah menuruti ucapan sii baka aniki. Harusnya aku tak usah menghiraukannya seperti pikiran awal ku. Hanya saja perkataan Kiba tadi pagi membuat jiwa ku terguncang.

Kejadian ciuman sepihak naruto terhadap ku ternyata sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah. Dan parahnya mereka mengganggap aku lah yang berperan sebagai uke nya.

**Fuck!**. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah di perUKE oleh siapa pun..!

Dan Karena itu pulalah aku disini, melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah terlintas di otak ku sedikit pun, mengajak Naruto kencan!

*yukimisa*

**-normal pov-**

Suara letupan kaldu yang mndidih menggema di sepanjang ruangan berukuran 4x4 m ini. Uap panas yang keluar dari dalam panci menandakan sesuatu yang didalamnya sudah masak.

Dengan cekatan pemuda tan itu membuka tutup pancinya lalu mulai mengaduk sup yang ada didalamnya perlahan. Aroma rebusan kaldu daging wagyu pun tercium begitu nikmatnya.

"Ayo makanlah senpai, tentu kau lapar bukan, shabu-shabu disini sangat enak loh", ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan secawan potongan daging dan sayuran kepada pemuda berambut raven dihadapnya.

"Hnn, arigatou", dan cuma itu yang diucapkan sii pemuda. Namun sepertinya hal tersebut bukanlah sebuah masalah bagi sang blonde, hari ini ia merasa amat bahagia karena untuk pertama kalinya ia akan berkencan dengan senpai yang dicintainya. Bahkan senpainya itu sendiri yang mengajaknya duluan,sungguh hati Naruto serasa melambung tinggi keatas sana.

Sementara sang blonde terlalu sibuk berbunga-bunga, Sasuke justru tengah meratapi nasibnya. Sial sekali baginya harus sampai sejauh ini. Beruntunglah ia mewarisi wajah stoick khas Uchiha jika tidak tentu semua orang akan tau betapa ia merasa gugup dan gelisah.

Ini kencan pertama yang ia jalani dalam hidupnya. Harusnya Sasuke bahagia, tapi tidak jika psangan mu adalah seorang pria!

Dan hell yeah sasuke bukan GAY!

Ia disni hanya ingin membuktikan ! Membuktikan ucapan anikinya dan membuktikan jati dirinya. Harga diri seorang Uchiha takkan pernah menerima jikalau seandainya ia adalah seorang Gay, maka dia lah sang Seme bukan sii blonde.

Sasuke menatap pemuda didepannya itu diam-diam. Penampilannya hari ini sangat berbeda dari yang biasa sasuke lihat disekolah. Rambut blondenya yang biasanya tertata rapi disekolah kini tampil spikey, T-shirt hitam,jaket baseball orange,celana levis belel dan sneaker.

Demi apapun,Penampilan sang blonde yang biasanya sangat manis dengan seragam sekolah kini berubah sangat maskulin.

'Cih, kenapa dia bisa sekeren itu sih? Akan ku buktikan siapa ukenya disini!', ucap Sasuke dalam hati

"Ku dengar kau sekelas dengan adik sahabat ku, Neji. Apa kau mengenal Hinata, Naruto?", tanya Sasuke ditengah acara makannya.

"Uhm ya, aku lumayan mengenalnya", Naruto menatap sang raven heran. Tak biasanya bukan Sii ketua Osis Uchiha sasuke berbicara hal basa basi.

"Hinata wanita yang cantik bukan? Ia sangat manis waktu SMP",

Mendengar penuturan sang raven membuat Naruto tersedak seketika. Buru-buru ia segera menuang air kedalam gelas lalu meminumnya hingga tandas.

Mencoba menormalkan nafas, Naruto menjawab sebisanya. "Well.., dia memang cantik senpai",

Sasuke menyeringai lebar mendapati reaksi naruto yang sedikit berubah.

_**#"Jika naruto seorang uke, maka dia akan merajuk jika kau membicarakan gadis lain dihadapannya"#**_

Ucapan Itachi itu terus terngiang di otak Sasuke. Salah satu cara membuktikan Ke UKE an Naruto adalah dengan membuatnya cemburu.

Karena itulah, sepulang sekolah tadi Sasuke segera membuat janji bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana yang matang untuk malam ini. Yaa, semua ini demi pembuktian. Khas Uchiha sekali bukan?.

"Setau ku banyak siswa yang menyukainya, kadang Hinata suka merajuk pada ku. Kasihan sekali dia", ucap Sasuke asal. Ia mengambil potongan besar daging wagyu dan melahapnya dengan semangat.

"Hinata gadis yang baik pantas jika menjadi populer. Pintar, terampil, dan lembut. Dia sangat sempurna", timpal Naruto dengan senyuman.

Dua siku dipelipis sasuke berkedut. 'Sial, harusnya kan aku yang memuji Hinata', rajuk Sasuke frustasi.

"Oh iya, dia juga jago sekali membuat kue loh senpai. Chinamon roll buatannya sangat nikmat", Naruto menambahi dengan semangat membuat Sasuke semakin bertambah kesal.

**-Naruto pov-**

"Dari mana kau tau hinata pintar memasak?", tanyanya ketus.

Aku menggaruk kepala ku yang tak gatal. Ya ampun haruskah aku berkata jujur pada senpai!? Oh great kenapa juga aku jadi kelepasan membicarakan Hinata-chan seperti itu.?!

"Ano.., Hinata-chan pernah menembak ku dulu, jadinya setiap siswi perempuan praktek masak, ia selalu memberikannya untuk ku", jawab ku seadanya.

Sasuke Senpai membulatkan bibirnya, ekspresinya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Ta..tapi dulu aku langsung menolaknya kok! Karena yang aku sukai cuma senpai! Aku tak bohong!", ucap ku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Sasuke senpai melenguh pelan, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok. Wajahnya sedikit terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya.

Ya tuhan, semoga ia tak berpkir macam-macam.

Akhirnya kami pun menghabiskan waktu makan malam kami dengan diam. Senpai seperti sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Membuat ku jadi tak enak hati.

Kami berjalan beriringan di sepanjang trotoar. Sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing. Ohh ayolah Naruto! Berpikirlah! Sekarang ini kau sedang kencan dengan Sasuke senpai bukan! Buatlah kenangan yang indah dengannya!.

**-NORMAL POV-**

Saat tengah berjalan di trotoar yang sedikit sepi. Tiba-tiba seorang preman berwajah sangar muncul. Preman-preman itu terlihat tak bersahabat. Salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki luka sayatan di wajah, membawa sebuah pipa besi di tangan kanannya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya gugup, sepertinya mereka adalah lawan yang cukup berat. Terlebih kemampuan beladirinya hanya setingkat sabuk pertama. Sekarang Sasuke baru menyesal tak mengindahkan ucapan Tou-san nya dan lebih memilih bolos latihan dulu.

Ingatkan dia untuk meminta maaf pada ayahnya dan memasukkan latihan beladiri kedalam jurnal hariannya kali ini..!

Preman yang bertubuh tinggi besar berjalan menghampiri sang raven. Bau alkhol tercium dari mulutnya. Membuat Sasuke ingin muntah seketika.

"Kau manis juga ya bocah, malam ini kau jadi pelayan kami, ",

Pria tambun itu menyeringai mesum. Membuat darah Sasuke kian mendidih. Mengatakan dia sangat manis adalah kesalahan. Sasuke benci itu!

"Jaga bicaramu", Sasuke berteriak nyalang kemudian membuang ludahnya tepat mengenai wajah sii tambun. "Mati saja kau sampah!",

Preman Bertubuh besar itu nampak sangat geram. Ia merampas pipa besi dari temannya dengan kasar. "Kurang ajar sekali kau bocah! Rasakan!", kemudian mengayunkannya ke arah sasuke. Namun dengan sigap sasuke berhasil berkelit.

Nafas sasuke terlihat memburu, badannya kaku tapi refleknya masih bagus. Tadi itu nyaris sekali seandainya sasuke tak menghindar.

Melihat kekasihnya hampir terkena serangan membuat Naruto takut setengah mati. Ia menggenggam lengan sasuke erat.

"Senpai kau tak apa? Apa ada yang luka", tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku baik-baik saja, pergilah Naru! Cari bantuan!", perintahnya lantang.

Prioritas utamanya kini hanya keselamatan sang blonde.

Sasuke memasang kuda-kuda yang ia ingat dulu saat belajar karate. Melesatkan satu pukulan yang ia harap akan kena telak. Tapi sayangnya Sii preman lebih dahulu bisa membaca gerakannya, menangkis pukulannya dan membalik serangan sasuke. Membuat tubuh sang raven terbanting keras ke aspal trotoar.

"Sasuke senpai!", Naruto berteriak histeris, ia berlari mencoba mendekati Sasuke.

"Pergi dobe! Jangan mendekat! Menjauhlah!", Sasuke berteriak keras ditengah himpitan badan sii preman yang berhasil menguncinya.

Naruto terhenti ditempat, ia merasa kalut. Melihat Sasuke kesakitan seperti itu sang blonde benar-benar tak tahan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya geram.

"Lepaskan Sasuke, bedebah !",

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**-The Boy with Cherry Taste-**_

Tak banyak yang dapat Sasuke kerjakan selain berbaring di ranjang sambil sesekali mengganti chanel tv ataupun bermain game di laptopnya. Bersyukur ia semalam baru saja diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah sakit setelah opnam selama tiga hari.

Perban dikepalanya baru saja dibuka, luka yang ia derita tak parah hanya lengan kanannya saja yang retak.

Sasuke menatap layar laptopnya, ia hnya diam. Masih segar diingatannya bagaimana kejadian penyerangan preman itu terjadi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya geram. Rasanya batin Sasuke bergejolak hebat. Nalarnya masih juga belum dapat menerima semuanya.

"Ahh kau sudah bangun rupanya, merasa lebih baik atau kau ingin aniki ambilkan sesuatu, suke?", tanya Itachi saat memasuki kamar Sasuke dan mendapati otoutonya itu tengah melamun.

"Aku tak apa aniki, kau berlebihan", jawab Sasuke kesal.

Itachi mendekat, mengambil duduk di sebelah adiknya kemudian mulai memotong apel yang sudah tersedia di atas meja didekat ranjang.

Pemuda dengan tanda lahir unik di wajahnya itu jadi teringat kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu ia tengah berada diruang makan bersama tou-san dan kaa-san nya menikamti makan malam, telpon berdering, mengabarkan bahwa si bungsu masuk rumah sakit.

Satu hal yang mereka pikirkan saat itu adalah Sasuke ditabrak atau sejenisnya. Kaa-san nya bahkan menangis sejadi jadinya saat mendengar penjelasan dari dokter bahwa bungsunya ternyata terlibat perkelahian dengan preman.

"Syukurlah jika kau sudah merasa sehat, tak taukah kau kami sangat khawatir saat menerima telpon bahwa kau masuk rumah sakit", ujar nya lembut sambil menepuk kepala Sasuke sayang.

"Gomenne sudah membuat kalian khawatir", Sasuke menunduk . Ia merasa sangat bersalah sudah membuat keluarganya cemas, bahkan kaa-san nya sampai menangis.

Itachi tersenyum tipis, ia berdiri kemudian beranjak menuju pintu. "Oh iya aku lupa memberi tahukan mu, Naruto ada di dapur bersama kaa-san sekarang. Ia datang untuk menjenguk mu",

"APA?!",

Sasuke segera berlari menuruni tangga, mencoba memastikan jika apa yang anikinya bicarakan tadi hanyalah bualan.

Tapi kali ini hatinya harus mencelos saat mendapati 2 orang yang ia kenal sedang asik bercanda gurau di dapur. Kaa-san nya terlihat sangat bahagia mengobrol dengan sang blonde.

"Oh hai sayang, kau sudah bangun rupanya, kemari lah", ujar Mikoto saat mendapati anak bungsunya itu tengah berdiri mematung.

"Selamat sore senpai. Apa kau lapar , aku membawakan mu sup tomat, Gomenne aku kesini tak memberi kabar dahulu",

Wajah Naruto nampak berbinar. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya yang memerah. Sasuke menelan ludahnya berat, keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahinya.

Ia berjalan menuju dapur kemudian mengambil duduk tepat didepan ibunya dan si blonde. Onixnya menatap heran melihat kebersamaan Naruto dan kaa-san nya yang terlihat sudah sangat akrab saja.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak bilang kalau punya kekasih seperti Naru-chan. Seharusnya kau membawa dia kerumah sayang. Naru-chan anak yang baik",

Sasuke terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan kaa-san nya tercinta. Pendengarannya masih normal. Dan Sasuke sama sekali tak menyangka ibunya akan berkata seperti itu.

"Dia sangat manis, dan pandai memasak, kau harus mencoba sup tomat dan ayam gingseng yang Naru buat, benar-benar sangat lezat. Kau sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Naru-chan, sayang", ucap Mikoto tak henti hentinya memuji Naruto, membuat sang blonde berblushing ria.

"Arigatou, Mikoto-san. Cake buatan anda juga sangat enak. Sangat lumer dimulut", balas Naruto memuji cake puding buatan wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Araa~ kau bisa saja Naru-chan. Panggil aku kaa-san saja ya", jawabnya malu- malu.

Kepala sasuke serasa mau pecah, Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kaa-san nya bakal menyukai si blonde sampai seperti itu. Rasanya ketakutan Sasuke saat mendengar naruto ada dirumahnya tak berdasar. Sepertinya orang tuanya menerima dengan baik keberadaan Naruto sebagai 'kekasih' putra bungsu mereka.

'Kenapa jadi seperti ini sih', erang Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa marun yang berada di teras belakang rumahnya. Suara mesin penyiram air terdengar sayup-sayup, dan bau wangi dari kebun bunga milik kaa-san nya selalu membuat si bungsu uchiha itu sedikit rileks.

Naruto duduk di hadapannya, terdiam sambil menyesap kopi nya perlahan. Sasuke memperhatikan gestur sang blonde.

Masih sama. Terlihat manis seperti biasanya dengan seragam sekolah.

Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas, bagaimana pemuda bersurai emas yang manis itu berhasil menjatuhkan 2 preman yang berbadan 3x lebih besar darinya.

Serangannya sangat kuat dan vital. Saat itu sasuke hanya bisa terpaku melihat gerakan sang blonde yang sudah seperti pemain pro. Kesal rasanya. Harusnya Sasuke lah yang menyelamat si blonde bukan kebalikannya!.

"Hei, terima kasih sudah menolong ku", ucap sang raven tulus meski raut wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, ia tersenyum begitu teduh, membuat dada sasuke sedikit bergetar.

"Tak masalah senpai. Gomenne,, senpai sampai terluka seperti itu", shapire birunya meredup saat melihat lengan Sasuke yang terbalut perban. Setitik air mata menetes ke pipi chubbynya."Gomenne senpai..",

Sasuke mengacak surai keemasan itu dengan kesal, kemudian tangan pucatnya itu menarik tubuh mungil naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baka dobe! Kenapa kau menangis sih! Hobi mu sungguh aneh! Berhentilah menangis, jika kaa-san tau aq pasti diomeli", protes nya kesal.

Naruto tertawa geli mendengar kekesalan sang raven. Ia mengusap sudut matanya dengan tangan. Kemudian tersenyum begitu manis kearah Sasuke membuat sang raven terpana dan merona hebat.

Tanpa ia sadari benih-benih cinta mulai muncul di dasar lubuk hatinya.

"Urusaii! Aishiteruu Sasuke senpai",

**++The Boy with Cherry Taste++**

Sasuke berjalan di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang sepi, pelajaran memang tengah berlangsung. Namun, sebagai seorang Ketua Osis sering kali ia terpaksa izin untuk tak mengikuti pelajaran karena harus mengurusi berbagai keperluan. Beruntunglah Sasuke mewarisi otak briliant keturunan keluarganya sehingga nilai-nilainya selalu stabil dan menempati peringkat pertama.

Baru juga 4hari sang raven mengambil cuti sekolah, tapi tugas Osis yang harus ia kerjakan sudah menggunung saja. Ohh salahkan para anggota Osis lainnya yang justru bersantai-santai saat sang Ketua absent.

Kali ini Sasuke tengah berniat menemui seorang guru untuk menyelesaikan masalah pengajuan budget klub Basket sekolah yang beliau ajukan. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan seorang junior yang juga menjadi anggota Osis sepertinya.

"Sabaku, apa kau sudah membawa catatan anggaran klub basket?",tanya Sasuke sambil memeriksa angket yang ia bawa.

"Semua sudah siap senpai, kita hanya tinggal menemui Guy-sensei saja", jawab pemuda berkantung mata itu mantap.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak, Berhadapan dengan guru nyentrik seperti Guy sensei cukup melelahkan untuknya. Sebagai guru penanggung jawab team basket disekolah, Guy sensei sering kali mengajukan budget pengadaan alat OR yang diluar rasional .

Seperti saat ini, Sasuke sangat yakin jika guru berseragam hijau ketat itu menginginkan alat-alat OR aneh untuk klubnya.

Suara tawa dan dencitan sepatu basket pada lantai membahana di sepanjang gedung OR. Sasuke kurang menyukai tempat tersebut, karena bau keringat para senior sehabis latihan benar-benar membuatnya mual. Sayang sekali Mau tak mau karena tugas, kakinya harus menginjak gedung OR.

"Bisakah kau cari Guy-sensei, Sabaku. Aku akan menunggu disini saja", titah sang raven mantap kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan patuh si junior.

Sepeninggalan pemuda bersurai merah itu Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya kepintu besi besar ruang OR. Bahunya mulai terasa nyeri, sepertinya Sasuke perlu meminum sebutir lagi obat penahan rasa sakit yang diracik oleh dokter pribadi keluarganya. Ya ingatkan dia untuk meminumnya setelah ini selesai.

Tiba-tiba onix matanya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang tak biasa dari dalam gedung OR, membuat kakinya tanpa sadar berjalan kedalam dengan sendirinya.

**-SASUKE POV-**

Ya tuhan, demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini,. Seseorang tolong katakan padaku saat ini juga, benarkah pemuda pendek bersurai blonde yang tengah mendrible bola dengan kerennya itu adalah Naruto! Kami-sama ini nyata?!

Aku mengusap mata ku beberapa kali namun hal yang ku lihat tetap sama, mulut ku ternganga tak percaya.

Saat ini aku tengah melihat pemuda blonde yang ku kenal tengah men-_ dribble _bola dengan lincahnya, beberapa gerakan tipuan pun ia pertontonkan.

Tidak mungkin Naruto bisa main basket sebagus itu, apa dia anggota klub? Oh jangan katakan aku tak mengetahuinya! Kenapa ini jadi menyesakkan!

"Senpai! Sasuke Senpai!",

Tepukan halus dibahu ku membuyarkan semua lamunan ajaib ku tadi seketika. Seorang Pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara tengah menatap ku dengan pandangan heran. Sepertinya ia telah berkali kali memanggil namun tak jua aku menjawab.

Aq berdehem sejenak, mengatur ekspresi wajah ku seperti semula.

"Ya, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Guy sensei, Sabaku?", tanya ku mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu mengangguk mantap.

"Yupz semua sudah beres senpai", jawabnya sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas perjanjian padaku.

**"Yess masuk,, kau hebat Uzumaki!"**

**S**uara sorakan gembira ditengah lapangan sekali lagi berhasil mengalihkan fokus ku. Mata ku menatap tak percaya. Ditengah tengah kerumunan para anggota klub basket.., disitu.., Naruto tengah tertawa gembira sambil menggoyang-goyangkan atasan seragam basketnya ke udara.

Kulit tan naruto nampak berkilat karena lelehan peluh, garis otot yang tercetak sempurna diperut menambah keerotisan nya

Aq menelan ludah tergugup, benar-benar tak menyangka dengan tubuh semungil itu, Naruto sudah memiliki otot perut yang begitu sempurna. Sialan! Darimana ia mendapatkan otot sixpack seperti itu?! Aku benar-benar kalah satu point darinya..!

"Na.. Ahh bukan maksud ku Uzumaki. Apa kau tau jika dia juga salah satu anggota klub basket, Sabaku?", tanya ku mencoba mencari tau.

Pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu menatap ku heran, "uhmm ya, Naruto sudah bergabung dengan tim Basket sekolah sejak tahun pertama", jawab Gaara mencoba lugas. "Meski badannya mungil, Naruto paling jago basket, ia sudah menjadi small forward sejak SMP dulu. Kami selalu satu sekolah sejak SD, jdi aku mengenalnya dengan baik",

DEG.

Aku menggenggam dada kiri keras, entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali disini. Kenapa..., Kenapa begini menyesakkan mendengar penuturan Gaara tadi..!?.

**-NORMAL POV-**

Sasuke mengaduk gelas kopi nya malas, meski terlihat sedang serius menatap laptop, tapi sejujurnya sang uchiha muda ini sedang gundah. Onixnya menatap kosong, perlahan ia menyentuh dada nya pelan.

Sakit. Tadi rasanya sakit sekali. Entah kenapa.

Mendengar pemuda sabaku itu membicarakan sang blonde dengan begitu kagumnya membuat hatinya tak enak.

Cerita-cerita yang bahkan sasuke tak tau. Entah kenapa sangat menyesakkan. 'Sepertinya aku harus menelpon dokter nanti', batin sasuke menyerah.

"Senpai, apa kau sudah makan?",

Suara baritone yang sangat sasuke kenal, membuatnya mendongak menatap wajah si empunya.

Mata shapire surai keemasan dan kulitan tan yang eksotis. Naruto tengah memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Hai", sapanya ramah,

Sasuke menatapnya datar, entah kenapa rasanya Sasuke sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan pemuda blondenya itu.

"Mau apa kau dobe, pergilah",

"Kenapa? Apa senpai marah pada ku", Naruto nampak kelabakan saat melihat senpainya itu bermuka dingin padanya. Rasa-rasanya ia tak berbuat salah, kenapa senpainya itu nampak sangat marah begitu.

Sasuke menutup laptopnya kemudian berdiri bermaksud untuk pergi. Setelah membayar kopinya, pemuda raven itu pun berjalan keluar kantin diikuti oleh sang blonde yang setia dibelakangnya.

"Senpai.., apa kau marah? Apa yang membuat mu marah? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi .

Tapi sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan. Ia terus saja berjalan sesukanya.

"Sasuke senpai, tolong jawab aku", pekik Naruto kesal. Ia menarik lengan pucat itu keras, menyandarkannya ke tembok, dan menghimpit tubuh senpainya mereka hanya terpaut beberapa centi saja. Hingga hembusan nafas satu sama lain dapat mereka rasakan.

Onix bertemu shapire. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah, enggan untuk melihat sang blonde.

"Le..lepaskan aku, dobe! Kau tak tahu sopan santun ya!", ucap sang raven berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Dengan jarak sedekat itu, tentu Sasuke dapat melihat wajah sang blonde dengan jelas. Kelewat jelas malahan, membuat wajahnya semakin memanas.

Naruto berdecak kesal, ia sama sekalii tak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Hal apa yang menyebabkan senpainya sampai mendiamkannya seperti itu. Naruto hanya tau, jika dibiarkan seperti itu terus, maka sesuatu akan terjadi. Dan Naruto jelas tak menginginkan itu.

"Senpai, ku mohon! Ada apa? Kenapa kau marah padaku? Gomenne jika aku salah, aku mohon..",

Shapirenya menatap intens kedepan, berharap dapat menggali kebenaran dari sang raven. Namun hanya kebisuan yang ia dapat.

Kesal, Naruto menarik wajah senpainya itu, mensejajarkannya sehingga mata mereka kembali beradu.

"Gomenne senpai, jangan acuhkan aku seperti itu..", rajuknya sendu kemudian menuntun tangan sang raven untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Disini sangat sakit nee..",

DEG.

Lagi-lagi dada Sasuke seakan teriris melihat wajah pundung sang blonde. Iris Shapire yang biasanya berbinar cerah itu kini mendung, seakan menyiratkan menyandarkan kepalanya ketembok seakan menyerah dengan kegigihan sang blonde mendapatkannya.

"Jangan menangis! Aku tak suka itu", ujar sang raven mulai melunak.

"Lalu kenapa senpai marah? Apa aku salah?",

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak bisa begitu saja menjawab pertanyaan sang blonde. Otaknya bersikeras untuk merangkai kata yang tepat, tapi sepertinya tak berhasil. Ia pun juga tak mengerti kenapa, kepalanya juga sakit jika memikirkan kelakuan anehnya. Naruto sama sekali tak salah. Tapi entahlah Sasuke jadi geram ketika menatap sang blonde, menatap pemuda yang kini terasa asing baginya. Akhh entahlah Sasuke pun tak mengerti kenapa.!

"Apa kau mengenal Sabaku, dobe?",

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**The Boy with Cherry Taste**_

"Apa kau mengenal Sabaku, dobe?"

Tanya Sasuke lantang. Naruto mengerjapkan mataya berulang seolah mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan sang raven.

"Apa yang senpai maksud adalah Gaara? Uhhn... Well aq mengenalnya, dia teman baik ku", jawab Naruto sekenanya

Tangan Sasuke terkepal erat. Sabaku tak berbohong. Seperti yang pemuda maroon itu katakan, dia memang mengenal Naruto sejak lama. Dan entah mengapa Sasuke tak suka.

"Kenapa kau tak sekalian saja jadian dengannya dobe! Bukankah kau mengenalnya lebih lama dari pada aku!",

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat, sesaat setelah ia menyadari mulut nya berbicara sendiri apa yang ada dalam otaknya. Dia merasa sangat bodoh mengucapkan kata-kata tak berbobot macam itu.

Sementara Naruto hanya sanggup menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, "Lepaskan aku Dobe! Minggir", ia menghentakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari sang blonde. Namun Naruto justru semakin menguncinya erat.

"Tidak senpai, kau salah paham! Aku tak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan Gaara tapi apapun itu yang aku sukai hanya kau senpai", ucap Naruto lantang.

Meski tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Naruto tak suka jika sang raven meragukan perasaannya. Itu lebih menyakitkan dibanding apapun bukan.

"Gaara teman ku, dia anak yang baik. Apa Gaara mengatakan hal yang buruk pada mu senpai? Ohh ayolah aku yakin Gaara tak bermaksud menyakiti mu, dia..."

"CUKUP",

Sasuke terengah, nafasnya naik turun tak beraturan. Wajahnya nampak sangat kesal. Mendengar sang blonde menyebut-nyebut nama pemuda Sabaku berulang kali membuat telinganya panas.

"Jangan sebut namanya di depan ku! Sudah Cukup dobe!", bentak Sasuke nyalang.

Naruto hanya terdiam melihat kemarahan senior tercintanya itu. Baru kali ini sang ketua osis yang terkenal dingin dan angkuh, berwajah marah dan muak seperti itu.

Naruto tak bisa berbuat apapun, ia menempelkan dahinya tepat kepundak sang Raven, seolah tengah menumpukan semua perasaannya disana.

"Gomen senpai, aku tak suka melihatmu marah seperti itu", Lirih Naruto tulus.

Dada Sasuke berdetak tak karuan, setiap inchi tubuhnya yang tersentuh sang blonde rasanya panas seperti terbakar. Rasanya kesal sendiri saat menyadari tak banyak yang Sasuke tau tentang si blonde. Apalagi saat orang lain lah yang justru mengetahui lebih banyak, Sasuke merasa kalah. Dan ia tak menyukainya.

Seakan baru menutup mata sekejap saja, Naruto sudah asing dimatanya. Seperti saat ini, tanpa Sasuke sadari pemuda blonde yang notabene bertubuh lebih mungil darinya itu kini mulai meninggi. Bahkan saat menatapnya pun iris mata mereka hampir sejajar. Begitu banyak yang tak Sasuke pahami semenjak bersama dengan sang Blonde. Begitu banyak perubahan, begitu banyak perasaan, banyak sekali. Hingga sampai disatu titik, dimana akhirnya ego akan menyerah. Dan cinta itu mulai ada.

"Naruto..., aku ..., sebenarnya aku...",

Onix bertemu dua mata mereka saling memandang. Mencoba mencari kebenaran satu sama lain. Yang mereka sadari hanya satu. Bahwa cinta mereka telah bersambut.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan, bibirnya mengecup sayang bibir pucat Sasuke. Mencoba menghantarkan getaran hangat dari dirinya.

Lidahnya menjilat perlahan, meminta sang raven untuk mengizinkannya masuk. Sasuke mengerang pelan, kepalanya seakan berputar, perasaannya membuncah, seperti ada 1000 ekor kupu-kupu terbang dari dalam perutnya. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dibibir sang raven, mengabsen deretan gigi senpainya dan tak lupa menyesap manis yang terasa disana.

Lidah mereka saling bertautan, mengajak saling bertarung lidah. Kecupan intens mereka harus terputus karena tuntutan oksigen, menghasilkan benang saliva diantara keduanya. Wajah Sasuke memerah padam. Ia menundukkan kepala, tangannya berusaha menutupi bibirnya yang bengkak. Aroma cherry yang manis masih terasa di mulutnya, kecupan sang blonde berhasil membuatnya luluh.

"Dari mana kau mempelajari tehnik ciuman seperti itu huh?", tanya Sasuke menyelidik.

Naruto tertawa jahil, ia mengecup kening pucat senpainya itu sayang kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga sang raven yang berhasil membuat senpainya semerah tomat.

"Itu rahasia senpai. Akan ku beritahu jika kau mau mencium ku lagi, bagaimana?",

"Baka! Kau Mesum sekali dobe!awas kau ya!",

_**FIN**_

One years letter...,

-Kediaman Uchiha- .

Hari masih sangat pagi, kebanyakan orang masih memilih bergelung dalam selimut mereka mencari kehangatan. Tapi tak begitu halnya dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

Sedari subuh, pemuda bersurai raven itu sudah sibuk di dapur. Memotong-motong sayuran, menanak nasi, dan menyiapkan setermos besar ocha.

Meski sedikit kaku, jari-jari lentiknya masih cukup terampil untuk memotong ketimun menjadi irisan-irisan yang berseni. Dan saat bento yang ia buat selesai, Sasuke tersenyum puas dan membusungkan dadanya.

"Tumben sekali kau mau masak otouto?", ujar Itachi kaget, saat tak sengaja memergoki adik laki-lakinya itu tengah berkutat di dapur sambil menggenggam pisau.

Sungguh Tak seperti biasanya, Sasuke bukan tipe pemuda yang mau repot-repot memasak, Itachi tau benar itu. Hanya saja sekotak bento yang kali ini Itachi lihat membuatnya jadi berpikir 2x tentang adiknya itu. Apa gerangan yang bisa merubah pendirian si bungsu.

"Sepertinya enak, itadakimasu",

Sebilah pisau dapur melayang sesaat sebelum jari-jari Itachi menyentuh beef katsu yang terlihat menggiurkan itu.

Itachi menatap adiknya horor, hampir saja jarinya itu terkena sabetan pisau jika saja ia tak menghindar, benar-benar bahaya bukan.

Sasuke men-_death glare_ anikinya itu tajam, onixnya penuh dengan aura membunuh.

"Kau sentuh sedikit saja, maka akan ku potong jari-jari mu", ancam Sasuke sambil menata kotak-kotak bento itu kedalam tas kecil.

Itachi bergidik ngeri melihat otoutonya itu. "Hei tak perlu marah Sasuke, memangnya kau mau kemana sampai mempersiapkan bekal begitu", tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan kemarahan Sasuke.

Namun yang ditanya tak mau menjawab. Sasuke hanya diam sambil merapikan kotak bekalnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba bel pintu rumah berbunyi.

"Aku pergi dulu aniki",

Tanpa babibu Sasuke segera membawa kotak bekalnya keluar meninggalkan anikinya yang masih belum paham akan sikapnya.

"Tunggu suke, kau mau kemana",

Itachi mengejar otoutonya itu sampai ke pintu utama. Onix matanya membulat saat ia menangkap sosok pemuda tan bersurai blonde tengah berdiri disamping sang adik. "Naruto.."

Sang blonde yang menyadari keberadaan Itachi memberi senyum 5 jari andalannya sambil melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat.

"Ohayou Itachi-nii! Hari yang cerah ya", serunya bersemangat.

Itachi membalas sapaan pemuda itu dengan seulas senyuman diwajahnya yang tampan.

"Ohayou Naru-chan",

Itachi mengenal baik pemuda pirang itu sebagai kekasih adiknya. Setiap akhir pekan, Naruto selalu datang menginap. Keluarganya memang telah menerima dengan baik keberadaan Naruto ditengah-tengah mereka.

Itachi menatap sang blonde seksama, pemuda itu terlihat berbeda dari yang pertama Itachi lihat. Raut wajahnya jauh lebih tegas dan tampan, Jas sekolah yang tebalut rapi dengan setangkai bunga kuning disaku jasnya membuat pemuda tan itu semakin terlihat gagah. Terlebih, tubuhnya juga mulai bertambah tinggi. Sosok Naruto kini sudah terlihat matang dan dewasa. Setidaknya Itachi akan sedikit lega melepaskan adiknya untuk pemuda seperti Naruto.

"Aku akan menghadiri upacara kelulusan Naruto hari ini, lalu setelah semuanya selesai kami akan segera terbang ke Osaka untuk menemui orang tua Naruto. Tolong katakan pada kaa-san dan tou-san aku akan menginap selama 2hari, aniki", ujar Sasuke sambil membuka pintu mobil sport berwarna merah menyala itu.

"Baiklah, jaga diri mu baik-baik. Sampaikan salam ku untuk orang tua

Mu ya Naruto", ujar Itachi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi pintu.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian membungkuk hormat padanya untuk izin undur diri.

Sebuah ide jahil terlintas dipikran si sulung Uchiha.

Ia berjalan mendekat kearah mobil sport yang terparkir didepan gerbang rumahnya itu. Perlahan ia mengetuk kaca hitam didepannya itu, meminta si empunya untuk membuka jendela mobilnya.

"Ada apa itachi-nii?", tanya sang blonde heran, saat calon kakak iparnya itu tiba-tiba saja mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

"Araa~ aku hanya ingin tau saja. Apa kalian sudah memutuskan siapa uke dan siapa semenya huhh?", tanyanya ngawur dan berhasil mendapat tatapan tajam dari otoutonya.

Itachi menyeringai mesum. Menggoda sepasang love bird dihadapannya sungguh menyenangkan, itu sudah jadi hobi barunya sejak satu tahun yang lalu.

Naruto tersenyum penuh percaya diri. "Tentu saja akulah semenya Itachi-nii. Dilihat pun sudah jelaskan, aku ini kan lebih ma... Aouchhh sakit Senpai!", Sang blonde memekik keras saat jari lentik kekasihnya itu mencubit perutnya keras. Membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Itu hanya dalam mimpi mu dobe! Ayo sebaiknya kita segera berangkat atau lupakan saja mimpi indah mu", ujar Sasuke datar seakan merasa tak bersalah telah menyakiti sang blonde.

"APA! Kau curang Teme senpai!", jerit Naruto tak terima. "Kau bilang mau melakukannya saat aku sudah lulus sekolah! Tepati janji mu, aku bahkan akan mengenalkan mu dengan orang tua ku!",

Sasuke menghela nafas frustasi. Kekasihnya itu benar-benar kelewat bodoh, pantaslah dia dipanggil dobe. Dasar Dobe!

"Kau membuat ku pusing Naruto, jalan sekarang atau tak ada kata seranjang seumur hidup mu!", ancam Sasuke bengis.

Naruto berteriak histeris. "Oh ya ampun Teme! Baiklah-baiklah kita berangkat, Itachi-nii gomenne aku harus berangkat sekarang. Ini demi masa depan ku, gomenne",

Setelah berpamitan pada calon kakak iparnya, Naruto segera memacu mobil sport itu secepat yang ia bisa. Tak mau jika sampai Teme-koi nya itu menunggu dan tak memberi jatah lebih pastinya. Ohh itu akan mempersulit hidup Naruto jika sampai terjadi.

Itachi menatap kepergian mereka dalam diam, onixnya terus memperhatikan kearah mobil sport itu menghilang. Sebuah seringai muncul di bibir tipisnya.

Ia merogoh saku celananya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah smart phone berwarna hitam dari dalam.

Memencet layarnya, mencoba mencari sebuah nomor yang ia tuju.

"Moshi-moshi. Kakashi-san bisa kau pesankan 3 tiket ke Osaka untuk ku siang ini. Ya kami sekeluarga akan pergi berlibur. Baiklah aku tunggu, jaa",

sambungan telpon pun terputus. Itachi menggenggam smart phonenya kemudian menatap pantulan wajahnya di layar hitam ponsel miliknya. Sebuah seringai lagi-lagi muncul. Ia tertawa lirih, seringainya begitu menakutkan.

"Tak semudah itu memiliki otouto ku yang manis Naru-chan. Tunggu saja"

**TAMAT**

Wkwkwkwk :D

Akhirnya bisa publish ff yang pertama kali kubuat dulu. Oh, God! Aku hampir melupakannya. Setelah permak sana sini akhirnya bereslah sudah.

Semoga kalian terhibur ^^

Mind to RnR

#momyoza


End file.
